Revelations (Glovey Story)/The Truth
Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the character Samson. Truth: "The Smurf Who Sold The World" Recap Seven appears with his men as they rush the bodies of their fallen, including that of Glovey Smurf. The bodies appear in beds as they are taken by nurses into various different rooms. They appear to be in a hospital. Glovey and Zowfee happen to be in the same room with a few other of their men. Seven walks in as the doctors begin to attend them all. Zowfee murmurs as he tries to get up but is forced back down as a bag valve mask is placed on him. Zowfee: "Wait! Attend him first. He’s the prince and commander here from the Sun." The doctor attending him turns and examines Glovey Smurf. He lifts his chin and then observes his hands, still wounded from being nailed to his cross. Zowfee: He’s been through a lot. You must save him most importantly. The doctors set up their equipment on Glovey. Soon, their machine begins to beep rapidly. “Dammit! We’re losing him! Nurse, bring me the defibrillator! Everyone, give him some air!” “Doctor! He’s having a cardiac arrest!” “Everyone! Clear!” The doctors begin to use their machine to shock Glovey’s chest. The heart monitor continues to beep rapidly until it eventually stops periodically and makes a long steady beep. Zowfee: You need to save him! He has a wife and child! The nurses begin to press on his chest numerous times. The doctors shock him one last time. But nothing happens. It was quiet for a minute. Suddenly, his heart monitor begins to beep on normal levels again. “How is this possible?” “Who is this individual?” “Doctor, I think the better question is, “What is he?”” “Is he a god?” Zowfee: Far from it. Why isn’t he awake? “He’ll be okay. Unfortunately, it took too long and is in a coma. We don’t know for how long though. This can go from days, weeks, months, and possibly years. He’ll be safe here in our watch. The doctor looks down at him and grabs his head. “We almost lost you there, mate. Whatever you are, you saved yourself.” Zowfee sighs in relief and then looks behind Glovey. Zowfee: What about him? The doctors turn around and examine the patient. They look at his heart monitor. It appears to be beeping calmly. “He’s also in a coma. He uh… to some shrapnel… to the head. It’s also all over his body. Minor deformities.” Zowfee: ...He tried to save Glovey. Seven approaches the patient. Zowfee: What are you thinking? Seven puts his hand on the patient’s eyes and closes them. He then walks over to Glovey’s bed as he kneels down next to his fallen prince. Seven: Cover his face. For his own safety. Everyone needs to believe he is dead. '10 years later' (“The Man Who Sold The World” by “Midge Ure” begins to play.) 10 years pass as Samson is seen lying down on his bed. Samson: GASP! He sits up quickly while letting out a loud gasp, as though waking up from a nightmare. He looks around and sees he is inside a hospital. He sees another bed with a patient sleeping on it. He observes him and notices his arm missing. Another feature the patient had was a piece of shrapnel stuck on the right side of his head, which resembled a horn. He then saw a note on a table which read, "From Seven, To Glovey Smurf." He opened it and read it, then nodded. He heard the patient groaning, as though ready to wake up. He quickly leaped back to his bed, and pretended to be asleep. Nurses walk about as they open curtains and fix empty beds and leave food for other patients. Groaning is heard as a nurse turns around to examine a nearby patient. She looks at him closely as she zooms her face close to his. He opens his eyes and groans softly once more. The nurse appears surprised as she runs and calls for the doctor. “The patient is awake! The patient is awake!” The doctor walks in calmly as he fixes his glasses and coat. “Potesne me audire? Potesne me audire?! Can You Hear Me? Look up if you can hear me.” The patient continues to struggle murmuring and barely moves his head up. “Look up please.” The patient looks up and moves his eyes up. “Very good…. Now then, can you tell me your name? What is your name? Can you remember anything?” The patient simply stares into space and remembers seeing the king and queen taken away from the ship. “I can’t remember my name. Or how I got here. He begins to remember more as he sees the Sunwalkers on the crosses. He remembers seeing the three idols of Satan. The doctor approaches him closely. “I’m afraid to tell you that you have been in a coma. Please try to remain calm. Are you ready?” The doctor sighs as he holds his glasses and then puts them on once more. “I’m afraid it’s been… 10 years…” The patient makes his eyes wide as he screams and begins to shake. “Stay calm! Try to relax! Nurse! Hold him down! Tene ego eum!! Relax! Please try to relax!” The doctor then pulls out a needle and injects a substance onto the patient’s elbow, making him calm and fall asleep.” “Relax… Sleep is what you need right now..” It had been about a week as the patient opens his eyes again. The doctor had been there sitting, waiting for him to wake up. “Hello, again. It’s good to see you again. It’s only been a week now. Now then, let’s see if we can get you up.” The doctor helps the patient sit up and places pillows on him to sit comfortably. “Now then, let’s retrace back how you got here. And again please, try not to panic. Please relax and make yourself comfortable.” The doctor sets up a holographic slide show depicting the patient’s X-Rays. “10 years ago, you were injured... in an explosion. We were able to locate over 100 foreign bodies embedded within you. Most of these fragments included shrapnel, bones, and teeth from other bodies. We did our best to remove most of it. Unfortunately, some of the fragments still remain. These fragments are inside your heart, and in your skull. You can see so right here…” The doctor then points at one of the slides. He then places another slide for the patient to examine. This slide appeared to be the skull of a Smurf. It looked damaged with a large chunch sticking out. “The fragments are lodged deep within your cerebral cortex. This large horn can be removed. But we couldn’t risk that. Doing so would make you suffer a brain hemorrhage. These physical and mental impairments are unfortunately unavoidable. The good news is that your current health status is not life threatening. Now… one more slide…” The doctor sighs as he pulls out a cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead. “This next X-Ray is of your upper body. Please take a good long look.It is best that you see it yourself on what your situation is. This will be hard to believe, but please look down… Tis would be best to see with your own eyes… Be brave.” Our patient then examines the X-Ray as he squints his eyes. He notices the hands and makes his eyes wide. “No…. no…. No….!” The patient whispers loudly as he looks at his left arm and hand. He then proceeds to his right arm, and then notices he is missing his right hand. He only sees his arm wrapped around bandages with the end still bleeding slowly. Once again,he begins to panic and shakes as the nurses hold him down again. “Nutrix! Nutrix! Hold him again! Try to relax! Everything is going to be okay! Please try to relax…! Yes… Yes...Shhh….Everything is okay, yes? Yes… Try to relax…” The doctor once again injects the patient as he passes out again. Another week passes by as he slowly opens his eyes again. He notices the doctor on the phone as he appears angry. “This is ridiculous! He is in no state of such procedures! Plastic surgery?! (Sigh) Understood….” The doctor hangs up and approaches our haired patient once again. “It’s true… There are those who wish you never woke up. You should be dead. But you’re not. The clock is set. The wheel are in motion. Your enemies are everywhere. Do you remember who you are?” The patient thinks hard and once again sees the Sunwalkers. He can see himself in first person view fighting demons. He once again sees the three idols and then finally sees the kidnapping of the king and queen of the Sun. “The waters of my life always flowed on. They never did stop. I could never be stopped… It has been 10 years of an apparent death. And I am now here. I have no memory of how I got here. Or who I am… Yet something… Something comes back to me.” The doctor sits in a chair as he listens to his patient. “I was great once…” We see a flashback of Glovey Smurf fighting side by side the Sunwalkers as they all take down the others from their crosses. Then another with them storming the castle as they slay more demons. “Feared… Yes. Now I remember. I’m so weak now; broken.” He sees his shadow in the light, which appears as a Smurf with a horn and a missing hand. “I have been cast out. I have been made a demon now… Once I was strong! Powerful than all imaginative; Beyond imaginative! They killed many of my fellow soldiers and took off with my king and queen! But I will return. I will live again. I will have my vengeance.” The patient struggles as he sits up and makes a serious look on his face. “Nothing will stand in my way. They will pay! Even if it takes an eternity, They Will Pay!” The patient then stands up and sits on his bed as the doctor appears surprised. “ I am the Prince of Darkness.” The doctor then stands as he fixes his glasses. “You are Prince Leahcim? Then it’s true. I could barely recognize you after all the damage. We must alter your appearance immediately, otherwise you won’t leave this place in one piece. Take one last look at your face before I change it for good.” The doctor then pulls out a mirror and shows it in front of Leahcim’s face as the prince watches his reflection and sees the bandages covering most of his scalp. He can barely see it and mostly notices the horn sticking out from his head. The doctor once again makes Leachim sleep and begins to perform surgery. Leahcim opens his eyes later that same day and sees everything dark. The doctor begins to peel off the bandages from his face, revealing his blue face and long messy hair. “Hmm… Yes, your face has healed quite nicely. To be honest with you, the bandages were more for your protection since your face is still a target.” The doctor pulls out the mirror to show Leahcim his face. A horned Glovey Smurf appears in the reflection. “The deeds of Leahcim have become famous around the galaxy. We know about the legend of Glovey Smurf. It is best to forget your past and your name if you want to stay alive, especially if you want to keep those you care for safe. Your name will only be Leahcim. Your name is Anastesius. Forget everything else. Your name is Anastesius. Let me finish your paper work, then you are free to explore.” The doctor and nurses leave the room. Suddenly, strange characters appear lurking in the shadows. They overhear and take off. One steps back and holds out a radio for contact. The voice appears to be that of a female. “He is here. He’s awake.” The voice from the radio is none other than Baal himself. Baal: “Excellent! Kill him now!” The woman pulls out a knife but quickly hides as she sees the doctor walking down to the patient’s room. She then grabs the doctor and instantly kills him. She then locks the door. She pushes Leahcim off the bed as he struggles and groans in agony and pain. She then pulls out a gun as she aims it Anastesius. Samson quickly jumps up and gets on the back of the woman, hitting her head and strangling her. She grabs him and tosses him next to Anastesius as she loses her gun. The assassin then pulls out a knife as she slowly approaches Samson. He proceeds to looks around and start throwing random objects at her from flower pots to trays and utensils. He then threw a bottle of medical grade ethanol he saw. The assassin got angry as the bottle broke and soaked her body. She threw the knife at the fighting patient’s shoulder. Samson: Agh! I’m going to feel that one later..! The assassin then runs to Anastesius and begins to strangle him until his vision becomes blurred. Samson pulls out the knife from his shoulder and stabs the assassin’s shoulder back and pushes her away. He then finds a match, ignites it, then throws it at her, causing her body to catch fire due to the solution he had soaked her with. She screamed in agony, yet insisted on killing the two patients. Samson finds another bottle and throws it at her, causing her to burst into bigger flames as she ran around screaming. The fighting patient gets up and pushes her out a window. He rubs his shoulder and fixes his bandages. He appeared to be wearing only a patient gown. His hands and feet were taped up with bandages. His whole face was completely covered in bandages as well, except for his blue nose which stuck out, along with a few strand of hairs from the back of his head. Unlike Anastesius who has long hair, this patient appeared to have trimmed hair. Samson: “Okay, Anastesius! Time to go!” He proceeds to help Anastesius sit up. Anastesius: What happened to the girl? Samson: “The girl? I gave… WE gave her a “light.” She chose to take the way down.” Anastesius: Who are you…? (Cough) Samson: Who am I? (Chuckle) You’re talking to yourself. I’ve been watching over you these 10 years. You can call me Samson. Anastesius appears to struggle still as his voice now whispers. Anastesius: What the hell is going on…?! Samson: Well… Good news is you’re alive. You’re not dead. Bad news now… yeah… everyone wants me… YOU dead. Suddenly, more gun fire is heard as the whole building begins to shake. Samson: Alright. On your feet soldier. Time to recover all that training once more. They’re bringing the house down, literally. We’re getting out of here, now. Samson then injects Anastesius with a needle, giving him the ability to move a little. Samson: There. Nothing like a little Digoxin to get us back in the dance floor, eh. Anastesius slowly gets up as Samson runs ahead towards the door. He then helps him walk. Anastesius then trips and makes them both fall. Samson: Damn… Drug’s not working? Anastesius continues to shake as he crawls to follow and keep up with Samson. Samson runs at the end of a hall until he sees a set of stairs. Samson: Awesome. We’ll use these stairs to get out. Come on, kid. He then sees Anastesius is still a bit off as he still struggles to crawl. Samson: Dammit… This isn’t going to work… He looks around and sees an elevator. Samson: Perfect. We’ll just use that. Move it, soldier. He then helps up Anastesius as they walk together to towards the elevator across another hallway. Samson: You gotta recover your strength, Anastesius. We’re gonna need it if we ever want to recover what was wrongfully taken from us. Anastesius then nods as he groans and is finally able to stand up and follow Samson. Samson then pulls his hand back to stop him. Samson: Wait… Do you hear that? The two stop as they hear heavy breathing. Suddenly, a ghostly figure resembling a child appears in front of them as it hovers up and down. Samson: What the hell is that…? The elevator then begins to shake as it appears to be coming down as the child fades away. Samson: Get back! Something’s coming… The elevator door finally opens as it explodes with a large great fire coming out of it. Soon, the whole building is on fire. Out of the elevator walks out a figure on fire. It is completely fire with yellow eyes, fiery boots, a fiery cape, fiery gloves, and a set of horns as well. It also didn’t appear to have a mouth, or speak for that matter. Glovey: What the Hell is that? Great. More demons. Didn’t get enough 10 years ago. The “man on fire” then raises its hand and shoots a fire ball at Samson, making him stop, drop, and roll. He then slowly approaches Anastesius ready to do the same. Suddenly, the sprinkler system is activated after detecting all the smoke. The demon looks around and panics as it escapes by disappearing. Samson slaps his body as he turns off the last flame on his gown. He then helps Anastesius up again. Samson: Calm down. We can’t have panicking every time. You must remember the legend you once were. You can do this. The two continue through a different hall. Anastesius is now able to keep up with Samson. Samson: Drugs kicked in? Good. Let’s hurry out of here. I’m not going back to her as barbeque. Anastesius: What? Samson: Shhh! (Whisper) Get down! Samson pulls Anastesius down into a corner. Samson looks carefully looks out by a window as he sees searchlights from ships. He also notices dark sunwalkers on their boards as they patrol the area. Anastesius groans as he tries to move his only hand. Samson: What’s wrong? It’s broken. Let me see. Samson holds out the broken hand and examines it. He then gently holds it firmly, then swiftly rotates it and pulls it. Anastesius: Grrrrr-aaaggh….! Anastesius grips his hand and freely moves his arm up and down. Samson: That one’s free. You’re gonna have to remember how to do that as well. That way you can do it yourself next time. The two look out the window as they see below the entrance. They notice armed guards with guns and laser spears walk into the hospital. Many of the staff suffer under their hand. Patients die in their sleep as they get consumed by the fire. Samson and Anastesius whisper simultaneously in different spots: They will pay for this……. The two meet up as they crawl to avoid detection. Suddenly, the creature on fire spawns once again as it takes down the armed soldiers. It continues to chase after the two Smurfs. Samson sees it and takes gun from the floor. He begins to fire at it, having no effect. He then looks up and sees a sprinkler on the ceiling. He fires at it, making it turn on and spray the man on fire. The creature gets frightened again and disappears. Samson then removes the magazine from the gun and replaces it. He cocks it and finally finds a silencer on a different gun and puts it on the weapon. He then hands it to Anastasius. He then picks up the other one and holds it. Samson: Remember how to use one of these? You’ll catch on. Let’s move. The two continue to go through in stealth as they quietly take out enemies. They stop as they hear marching coming towards them. Samson: There’s too many of them. Anastesius frowns as he raises his gun and stands still. Samson then pulls his hand down. Samson: Now let’s be smarter than that. There’s no way either one of us can take on that army in our current status. Samson then pulls him down to the floor and the two crawl under a bed as they watch the enemy troops walk about with flashlights on their weapons. “No sign of the Prince here!” “Keep looking! He has to be here somewhere! Knowing his deeds, his instincts clearly haven't left him.” The guards search around the beds of patients as they take many innocent lives away. “Anything?” “Negative. Not one of these bodies is of Prince Leachim.” “Find him! Baal will not tolerate failure again!” The soldiers leave the room and go into the next one. Samson: Baal? Wait a minute… He’s using science with his magic. What’s he planning? Come on, soldier. We’re almost out. The exit is over there. The two finally make it to the last room with an exit that leads outside. Unfortunately, the room is filled with heavily armed soldiers. Samson sighs heavily. He looks around to try and get an idea of how many guards are in the room. He then nods at Anastesius. He gets up and runs across a different room as he starts firing at the direction of the soldiers. “Hostile fire! After him! Kill him! Leave no survivors!” The squadron chases after Samson as the room appears empty, giving Anastesius a chance to escape freely. He then hears the soldiers’ anger as they claim Samson just vanished from their sights. Samson could be seen from outside from the window as he places his hands on the window. He signals for Anastesius to follow him. Unfortunately, the creature on fire spawns once again as the soldiers return to the room. They point their guns at the Smurf, and then at the demon. “Forget the Smurf! Kill this beast! Ready… Aim… Fire!” The beast is showered and sprayed with bullets and fire, having no effect. Suddenly, the creature’s face appears to be a smirk as it opens its arms wide and returns all the bullets back all over the room. Anastesius jumps for cover and continues to crawl. More soldiers arrive as they try to take down the fiery beast. The beast however focuses its attention on killing the Smurf. He is able to destroy the whole army and take down the gunships as it calmly stomps towards Anastesius. All the Smurf can do is raise his gun up as his hand weak hand trembles and has trouble firing straight shots. The creature begins to throw fire balls near the Smurf. Just as he is ready to get close to him, he is hit by a hover vehicle. The door opens, revealing Samson as the driver. Samson: Get in! Now the two Smurfs escape and take off into the distance. Anastesius looks back as he sees the hospital burn down to the ground. Suddenly, more corrupt Sunwalkers and demons fly around as they try and destroy the man on fire. The beast makes a loud roar that frightens the enemy soldiers. It gets angry as it still insists on chasing down the Smurfs. It begins to fire multiple fireballs, hitting the hover car, making it flip over and crash off a cliff. The two Smurfs pass out. Samson opens his eyes as he grunts. A window is kicked broken and arms reach for him as they drag him out. Samson: Gah! He looks up and sees it is Seven. Seven: This way, boss. Quickly. We can't make noise. Samson follows Seven into a fog, as he looks back at Anastesius who was still passed out in the ship. They head to a cave, where Seven gives Samson a change of clothes. He removes his hospital gown and puts on a familiar tunic and armor. He then puts on a pair of bronze boots. Seven drags out of some bushes a hidden motorcycle. Seven: Use this bike. It's all tuned up and ready to go. It should get you back to Earth in no time. I'll handle the rest. Take this too. It just needs a picture. It would be best that you change your face too. You can't hide it forever. Seven then hands Samson a passport with his information. Seven: That's your name as of today, "Samson." Samson: But what about... Seven: I was getting to that. Now him, he'll be taking your place. From here on, he's "Glovey Smurf." And he believes it too. Samson: I know. Like having my very own phantom, huh... Seven. This isn't going to work... Seven:(Sighs) Boss, the whole world wants your head. No, the Universe. You have your family to think about. I hope you saw the letter. Samson: I saw it. Thank you, Seven. I just feel terrible about what became of the village. But as long as''' the Smurfs are alive', anywhere can be called home. But it's still too much to leave for this young man. Seven: Don't worry. He can handle it. Move now, quickly. Samson: (Serious) Aren't you forgetting something? Seven smiles as he shakes his mustache. He then pulls out a hankerchief and unfolds it as he reveals the signature glove. Samson takes it and puts it on his right hand and starts up the space bike. Seven pulls out a cigar as he smokes it, feeling relieved. Samson: You know those are bad for you. Never was a fan of smoking or drinking. Seven: (Chuckles) I have a feeling that can change. Seven smiles as he looks back at the crashed ship with Anastesius passed out. The two then shake hands and nod. Samson: Thank you for everything, Seven. We'll meet again. Seven: Right. Seven whistles as Blue Eyes flies down and flies off with him. Samson waves back as he gets ready to take off. He then peels off the bandages off his face, revealing to be our Glovey Smurf. Glovey Smurf: The hidden village huh... I'm coming, Smurfette. The bike's exhaust pipes release a large fire as the bike roars and soars high into the sky as it heads straight towards Earth. 'Epilouge''' Anastesius walks into his chamber. He appears bloody as he heads to wash his face. He soaks himself with water. He then stares at his horn and eyepatch. He then watches the rest of his scars. Suddenly he notices a tape on the side of the sink. He picks it up to check the label. It read, "FROM THE SMURF WHO SOLD THE WORLD." Out of curiosity, he puts it in his walkman. Before pressing play, he continues to stare back into the mirror. He realizes this is the first time he has seen himself without any blurs. Anastesius freaks out when he doesn't recognize the reflection as his own. He soon begins to envision who he really was. Anastesius recalls being the Sunwalker who was rescued by Glovey Smurf. He remembers defending his prince with a turret. He finally remembers the large explosion. He recalls jumping in front of his prince, taking the shot, loosing his arm, and taking shrapnel onto his skull. He squints closer until he remembers his true face. He places the walkman down and pressed play as he turns up the volume. "Now do you remember, who you are? What you were meant to do? I cheated death, thanks to you. And thanks to you I've left my mark. You have too." Anastesius looks down in sadness, feeling betrayed. "You've written your own history. You're your own man. I'm Glovey Smurf, Prince Leachim. And you are too. No... He's the two of us together." Anastesius looks at himself again and nods slowly. "Where we are today, we built it. This story, this legend, it's ours. We can change the world, and with it the future. The whole universe." Anastesius appears more involved as he nods more. "I am you, and you are me. Carry that with you, wherever you go. Thank you, my friend. From here on out... You're Glovey Smurf." Anastesius smiles and grins as the recording ends. He then takes the tape and flips it over. Side B of the tape read, "OPERATION: OUTER HEAVEN." Anastesius walks out into his quarters as a time lapse is shown. We see an older Anastesius placing the tape inside a bitcorder as it begins to buzz and make beeping sounds. However, he appears angry as gunshots are heard in the background. He heads back to the sink to look at himself. He appears to resemble "the demon" once more, with his shrapnel extedned and his face splattered in blood. He then punches the mirror, breaking his reflection. He appears furious. Anastesius: That face... Glovey Smurf... You cheated me... Not death. He then walks out of his chambers and heads towards the darkness as the sound of explosions continues. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories